


Dont Ask, Don't Tell

by Sioux



Series: A Friend in Need [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for ‘The Fifth Race’ and ‘Window of Opportunity’<br/>Sequel to ‘A Friend in Need’<br/>I don’t own the characters, only letting them out to play.<br/>Many thanks for Elfin and others for encouragement received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Ask, Don't Tell

I didn’t even know what number loop we were on when Danny asked if either Teal’c or myself had done anything we really wanted to in this time loop business, as there wouldn’t be any repercussions. Up until that point neither one of us had even thought about anything other than stopping that darned loop. Thereafter was a very different story. We played golf through the Stargate – great shots! I rode my bike all over the base. I learned how to throw a pot, messy but got there in the end and I resigned and kissed Carter – finally. Then I thought about the final missing piece I’d really like to do something about. 

When the knowledge of the Ancients had been downloaded into my poor, undersized noggin and then the Asgard had been kind enough to return me to normal my memory was very faulty for a while before I went through the Stargate to meet the Asgard. I know Daniel had been looking after me and trying to help me translate this language. I also know when I got back he had developed a very intriguing rash on his face and chest. The bit in between was the problem. 

Near the start of one of the many loops I tracked Daniel down to his office and kept him in there. At least until he was in no danger of being knocked on his ass, again.

“Daniel, I need to talk to you,” I said breezily as I sauntered through the door.

“Jack, I was just coming to find you.”

“Believe me you’ll be safer in here for the next few minutes,” I replied for the hundredth or so time. 

He was flashing the pictures of the altar and its surroundings at me again. As I’d already heard the conversation before, so to speak, I waited until the airman who generally knocked him flying, went past and then said,

“Sorry Daniel. Put those down I’ve got something I need to ask you.”

Reluctantly he put his pile of photographs down and let me tow him out into the corridors. I needed to find somewhere as private as possible for the conversation I had planned and Daniel’s office wasn’t that private, not with the all seeing twenty-four, seven camera up near the roof. I dragged him along through the base towards the VIP dormitory section. For no reason I chose the second guest room, threw open the door, hauled Daniel in, used him to slam the door shut and then locked it. By now he was looking at me as if I had taken leave of my senses, which I suppose wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Jack what is this about?” he asked, then jerked away from my hands which had just removed his glasses. I folded them and placed them on top of the bureau by the door and then put a hand on the door at each side of his head, used my feet to part his legs then stand between them and leaned against him. 

Yes, an extremely intimidating position. I wanted the truth, whole and possibly harsh and I didn’t want to give Daniel a chance to even think about softening it for me.

“You mentioned the language of the Ancients…” I began, then got cut off.

“Have you remembered it? That would be great we can begin……”

“No, Daniel. I haven’t remembered it. I’m sorry,” I added at the crestfallen look. “Actually I don’t really remember much about that time.” I wasn’t lying about that. “I do remember you insisting I went to bed, then getting in with me.”

Here he dropped his head, as much as he could, so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with me. A sure sign of embarrassment where Daniel is concerned. “I wanted to ask you exactly what happened that night.”

“Maybe it’s best if you don’t know, Jack,” he muttered, his ears starting to turn pink. 

“Daniel, I can recognise a beard rash when I see one. It was all over your face, so I got the skin cream. Then I saw you in the shower later and saw your chest. I, apparently, spent the previous night with you. I put two and two together and….”

He lifted his head up so quickly he almost took my nose off.

“You thought I’d taken advantage of you?”

I waited. This had the tone of the confessional about it.

“I suppose I did,” he murmured. “You weren’t yourself, you were so frustrated about not being able to communicate…. I am sorry for that Jack.”

Such contrition shining out of those eyes and I felt such a shit for leading him on like this, but I had to know.

“Actually ….I thought maybe I’d taken advantage of you but you never said anything. I was worried about what I’d done. I was about ready to turn myself into Hammond for Conduct Unbecoming… You didn’t say anything, not that you would if you thought I was ill. You were OK around me, though, not acting jumpy or worried so I figured whatever happened had to be mutual, I hadn’t raped you.”

“Oh god no, Jack. You didn’t rape me!”

I softened my stance and wrapped my arms around Daniel, hugging him tightly and said honestly,

“And you don’t take advantage of people. You try to help them. You’re one of the most honourable men I’ve ever met.”

He returned the pressure of my arms saying,

“You wouldn’t hurt me.”

I breathed out a heartfelt sigh of relief and laid my forehead against his.

“Thank god for that!” I murmured.

“You would never hurt me, Jack,” Daniel repeated trying to comfort me.

“I’m highly trained to hurt and kill people, Daniel. Though I would never want to hurt you. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” I asked again, just to make sure.

Daniel shook his head. 

“So whatever we did it was mutual? Right?”

He nodded, those blue eyes looking into mine like a rabbit looking at a snake. 

“What did we do, Danny?”

He didn’t answer just carried on looking into my eyes. I lowered my voice slightly,

“Did you kiss me?”

He nodded, slowly.

“Did you kiss my lips?”

He was completely mesmerised by now. Taking one more step towards the dark side I asked,

“Show me Danny. Show me how you kissed me.”  
Almost in a dream Daniel licked his lips and very gently touched that luscious mouth to mine. I had to bring up reserves of self-control I didn’t think I had to stop myself throwing him on the bed and ravishing him there and then. But no, he already had memories to warm his nights, I didn’t. And I wanted memories of him crying my name in ecstasy to warm my future cold and lonely times. When he’d finished I asked softly,

“Did I kiss you back?”

He nodded again seemingly bereft of the power of speech.

I lowered my head and kissed his mouth as gently as he’d kissed me.

“Did I only kiss your lips Danny?” 

He shook his head slightly and breathed, 

“No.”

“Where else did I kiss you?” My voice was barely above a whisper, I was breathing the words into his face. “Did I kiss your chest?” 

I slowly stroked my hands down his shirt then carefully pulled it from the waistband of his trousers. 

“Did I kiss your nipples?” I asked as my hands began to move up over his ribs, under his shirt, his skin shockingly warm against the palms of my hands. His head moved in the affirmative again. I let the pads of my thumbs stroke rhythmically over his tiny nipples, the flesh immediately hardening and standing proud. His face was getting flushed and his breathing rate had increased.

“Did I suck your nipples ‘til they were hard? Then lick and bite them?”

He swallowed hard, beads of sweat springing out on his upper lip as I pushed his shirt up and lowered my lips to his chest. At the first swipe of my tongue across the stiffened rosy nub he moaned softly. Ah, my Danny is such a sensualist! I switched sides and was really getting into my stride, sucking strongly on Daniel flavoured nipple in my mouth when two strong hands were gripping me hard around the top of my arms and a voice, which had lost it’s dreamy sensuality, said,

“You bastard, Jack O’Neill! I won’t remember any of this in the next loop!”

”Hmmm!” I replied intelligently, not wanting to break contact with the wonderful patch of raised flesh I was suckling on.

Suddenly I was pulled off him, his fingers biting into my arms quite hard.

“Jack!”

He was angry. 

“What is this?” he shouted. “Some kind of revenge for last time? For the part you can’t remember?”

I fastened my mouth to his in a breath stealing kiss, which he allowed for a few seconds before pulling me off him again.

“Well?”

“Not revenge no. I really don’t remember last time. You wouldn’t tell me about it, for whatever reason. I want to remember this!”

He dropped his eyes from mine after a few seconds. I took his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me again.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me what happened?” I asked quietly, trying very hard to get the whine out of my voice.

After considering his answer he sighed and said,

“I thought you’d be embarrassed and have me assigned to another team.”

His face was starting to go pink.

“You’re blushing!”

He turned away and laughed self-consciously. 

“You made me blush then as well!”

I could feel my face break into a grin as I asked,

“Did we do it against the door?”

He shook his head,

“No, we actually made it to the bed first.”

“Come on Danny, what did we do?” I asked again, in between kissing him enthusiastically.

I could feel his lips curling into an embarrassed smile as the skin of his face grew even hotter. I broke off and looked into his face.

“Hot damn! Did we fuck? Against the door?” I asked incredulous.

“No we did not!” he replied laughing, “What is it with you and the door? There’s a perfectly good bed here.”

I glanced behind at the three feet of space separating us from the bed.

“Too far away,” I replied shortly, going back to kissing those wonderful swollen lips.

A cool breeze around my nether regions told me Daniel had not been idle whilst my blood supply was busy pooling in my groin. 

“I blew you then?” I whispered, releasing the button on the waistband of his pants and pushing down the zipper.

He shook his head, 

“No, I sucked you off,” he replied at the same moment as I focused on those perfect lips and his fingers ringed my dick just right. I swear it was just the thought of those lips sucking my dick that did it! He held me upright as I came over his hand and saw stars. 

“You were totally silent last time as well.” I heard him say wonderingly from a long way away.

When I came back to myself, my jacket, shirt and t-shirt were missing and my pants and shorts were pooled around my knees. I leaned in for a kiss, a slow, sweet taste of his mouth. Then I heard my mouth start speaking without my brain being aware of thinking the words!

“Do you want to?”

“What?” he asked kissing my cheek and jaw and throat.

“Fuck me?”

He stopped what he was doing and just stared into my eyes, the bright blue iris almost eradicated by his dilated pupils.

I took the enthusiastic tongue thrusting deep in my throat as a definite maybe. 

I stroked my fingers gently along the length of his dick. He moaned, thrusting his hips against my hands and my hips and then his ass knocked back against the door. I considered it my bounded duty here to take the edge off for him. I dropped to my knees in front of him. The head of his penis was leaking salty, bitter drops and bumping into my chin until I held his hips down against the door. Dispensing with any finesse I took him in my mouth deeply and then backed off, sucking strongly all the time. Faintly, above his heaving breath I could hear,

“Jack! Oh Jack!”

I licked his length, then blew along him before taking him into my mouth again. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was very close. Then a wicked idea struck me. It was something Sara had first done for me, very unexpectedly, but it had gotten me off like a rocket. I left one hand in place against his hips and smeared my other hand over his, through my own semen. Gently and carefully I worked just the tip of my finger into his opening, whilst not giving him enough stimulation so he that couldn’t come just yet. His leg muscles under my hand were beginning to tremble. Quickly I pushed in the rest of my finger, searching around and finding the little bump of the gland I was looking for while at the same time I sucked on him hard. There was a sharp intake of breath then a strangled scream from above me as he ran out of air. Then he was coming in great lush waves down my throat. I gently suckled on his softening dick, milking the last of the pleasure for him knowing how sensitive he would be feeling at the moment. His legs were shaking as his knees gave way. Regretfully I let him slip from my mouth and gathered him into my arms, rocking him, stroking his back and soothing him as he came back to earth gradually.

“Where did you learn to do that?” he finally gasped out.

“My ex-wife taught me that one,” I replied, grinning. 

He lifted his head from my shoulder. His eyes were wet and his skin soft and slippery with sweat and he looked beautiful! I had known I felt a lot more for Daniel than I should have done but I think it was only at that point, when he was kneeling on the floor, in my arms and looking so wonderfully fucked that I realised I loved him. 

Now that was a piece of news no-one would ever prise out of me! 

My career could be flushed down the toilet but I would do nothing to harm his career or harm him. He lifted his head for a kiss which I gladly gave him. He pulled back to look at me.

“Jack, are you gay? Or is all this just to get information out me?”

“Hey! I hope you’re not implying I’m easy?”

He shook his head smiling.

“Are you gay?” he asked again.

“I’ve never done this with another man, so I guess I’m not sure.”

“We’re only gay with each other, then?”

“Looks that way,” I replied, turning him around and pushing him across the bed. I took his boots and pants off, then removed my own. Daniel still lay where I’d placed him on the bed.

“You know, for a macho Air Force Colonel, you’re taking this gay thing very well.”

He moved himself, more or less, into the middle of the bed, as I climbed on after him, and propped my head up on my hand, looking down at him and smiling. He stroked the side of my face then cut me off at the knees, by saying,

“I love you as well.”

So much for keeping that a big secret! For someone who buried himself in the past he was so amazingly and remarkably adept at reading people. I closed my eyes for a moment. 

“Hell, I’m not going to be able to remember this!” he exclaimed, his eyes suddenly shining with unshed tears.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He turned his head away from me to blink away his tears. Shit! This had started out as a fact-finding mission on my part and now I’d hurt Daniel.

I reached out and turned his face towards me, his tears were running into his hair at his temple and across his nose.

“I’ll remember for both of us,” I said quietly, meaning every word.

He smiled up at me before putting his hand to the back of my neck and dragging me down for a long, long kiss. His lips tasted salty from sweat, tears and the aftertaste of his come in my mouth. 

For a long time we just lay on the bed holding and stroking each other. No urgency now, just a closeness I hadn’t enjoyed with anyone for a long time.

“How long until the start of the next loop?” he asked softly.

I looked at my watch.

“A couple of hours.”

He nodded and snuggled even closer to me.

“Jack, is this the first time we’ve made love in the time loop?”

I nodded. He couldn’t see me but he could feel the movement of my head against his hair.

“Daniel, I wouldn’t cheapen this. I can’t remember the last time, I’ll only ever have this.”

He squirmed in my arms and suddenly I was wrapped in a glorious blanket of Daniel. Daniel is broad at the shoulder, lean at the hips and with a great little peachy ass as well. All this was trying to get as close to me as possible, almost inside my skin. He kissed me as if his life were depending on it. Long kisses, short kisses, hard bites and gentle pecks. If this was how he intended to spend the next two hours, I was a dead man! 

Abruptly he slid away from me, off the bed for a second then he was back, kissing and stroking his way up my legs, between my knees, the insides of my thighs, then he was licking my balls, sucking each in turn into his mouth. Needless to say I had risen to the occasion almost immediately. He was fumbling with something in his hand, then a delicate fingertip anointed with cool cream was finding its way between my ass cheeks. I looked down to see a faintly familiar blue and white tube in his hand. He looked up at me and gave me a blindingly sweet smile. 

“Just in case some of your skin is sensitive,” he quipped, adding another finger.

I spread my legs to allow him access, a little surprised at his confident preparation.

“Have you done this before?”

He laughed.

“The Greeks and Romans weren’t exactly shy in their writings,” he explained.

“Oh!”

It was far too much effort to try and say anything else, those long delicate fingers of his were arousing me to the point of madness. He stroked inside me for a short while longer before he whispered,

“Jack?”

I nodded and let him turn me onto my side, his face a mask of tight control. This wasn’t going to take long, for either of us. He pushed my top leg forward, fitting his own leg behind, then came a blunt hard pressure. Oh, the feel of him entering my body, stretching the muscle, the burning ache of him pushing forward into me. I gasped just as he stilled, waiting for me to give the word to carry on. We were both shaking. He held me and waited, his face buried in my hair and his hands entwined with mine. The burning pain shifted down gradually to merely an uncomfortable fullness. I squeezed his hand. He inched forward again, then again, then he was still once more. Panting hard against my neck and shoulder. 

“Go on,” I whispered. 

He rocked forward then back, then forward again moving minutely inside. It didn’t actually hurt any more. More discomfort than pain and for Daniel it seemed to be the most exquisite torture.

As he rocked forward next I rocked back, trying to pick up a rhythm. His arms tightened almost painfully around me as he ground out,

“Jack, oh Jack!”

He changed position slightly and rocked forward. I could not help the gasp which he surprised out of me. A thrill of pleasure ran up my back and shivered across my shoulders.

“Do that again,” I begged.

Carefully he pulled out a little, then thrust back inside. Millions of lights danced and romped along my spine into my head. I heard someone moaning and wasn’t sure which of us it was. I had his hand in a death grip as he gave up control and began to ride me in earnest. The shocks of pleasure fuelled ecstasy his body gave mine had to be experienced to be believed. I thought my head had exploded when I came, crying out in mindless rapture. A few seconds later Daniel was sobbing his release into my shoulder, his hips jerking seemingly forever. For both of us it was too much. Too much emotion, too many secrets laid bare and too much to know that only one of us would remember this extreme bliss. 

The human mind has some well tuned protective mechanisms which cut in when required. For a brief time we slept deeply until the sudden massive overdose of endorphins had thinned out in our blood.

I turned over carefully in the circle of Daniel’s arms to face him. My lower back giving me twinges of disquietude at the unaccustomed type of exercise. We lay together not speaking simply storing the feelings. 

By now I had a sixth sense about when a time loop was finishing and I knew it was going to be soon. Daniel could see the knowledge in my face as well. I couldn’t bear to see him fight the tears of him knowing he wouldn’t feel this again. I pulled his head against my chest and held him tightly as the last few seconds ticked away then….. then I was looking at yet another spoonful of bloody Froot Loops again! How I hate that cereal!

And Daniel was still asking me the question I hadn’t even been listening to the very first time around.

He paused with his fork half way to his mouth.

“Jack? Is everything OK?”

“Not exactly, no.”

Somehow after that I sorta went off the idea of trying anything and everything without repercussions. Daniel had been dead wrong there. There were repercussions but only I could feel them. That’s OK with me, as long as he is not hurting. I can hang onto the memories and take the pain for both of us. I’d take on any amount of pain just so I don’t have to see those blue eyes swimming in tears because of my selfish wish to find out what he was protecting me from. He is an amazing man and I won’t sit by and see him hurt, by me, or anyone else. And I will protect him, look after him and keep him safe to the best of my ability. If that is what the definition of love is, then I’m not afraid to admit it, I love Daniel Jackson.


End file.
